callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sten
The Sten is a British submachine gun featured in Call of Duty, Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty 2 ''and ''Call of Duty 3 Call of Duty 1 and United Offensive The Sten is essentially a poor man's MP40. It was a cheap weapon and easy to manufacture, and was used extensivIy by the British and Canadian armies. It accepts 32-round magazines, has good accuracy, does a good amount of damage per shot, and has very controllable recoil (However, in CoD1 Multiplayer, accuracy is decreased drastically--on the move, it is almost impossible to hit anything, even at short range). Like the MP40, it can be used at close or medium ranges. For medium ranges, burst fire at about three to four rounds is most effective. The difference between the Sten and the MP40 is the Sten's slightly higher rate of fire. The weapon isn't very unique aside from its high rate of fire and crude exterior. In United Offensive, you start the British Sicily mission with a silenced Sten. The silenced Sten looks much different from the regular Sten, with more detail, and what looks like a much larger, "chunkier" looking magazine, as well as a partial view of the thin metal stock. Image:sten_1.png|UO Sten Image:steniron_1.png|Iron sight Image:UOSilencedStenHipView.jpg|Silenced Variant Image:UOSilencedStenIronSightView.jpg|Iron Sight Call of Duty: Finest Hour The Sten is a decent weapon, with damage about on par with the MP40, although ammo cannot be shared. It is a stable weapon with an easily controlled recoil. File:026 Sten.jpg|From top to bottom, left to right: Side view, iron sight view, and first-person view of the Sten. Call of Duty 2 The Call of Duty 2 Sten is largely the same as the one in Call of Duty. Despite the British team's ability to select the Thompson as well as the Sten, most choose the latter because of its higher capacity magazine and more manageable recoil. Image:sten_2.png| Image:steniron_2.png|Iron sight Call of Duty 3 The Sten in this game is almost exactly the same as the previous ones. The only differences are how it is held and the Sten also appears to be weaker in Call of Duty 3. Call of Duty 3 appears to be the only Call of Duty game that shows the Sten being held properly (the player holds the weapon by the underside of the barrel, instead of gripping the magazine). Image:Cod 3 sten.jpg| Image:Cod 3 sten ads.jpg|Iron sight Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) The Sten (called in game Sten MK II) is the British Army's submachine gun of choice in the DS version. It is once again shown being held by the magazine which is incorrect; it also can't share ammo with the MP-40 which is odd since they both use the same ammunition. Most players will keep the Sten because it has a higher rate of fire, and does more damage then the MP-40, however, players will often trade the Sten for the STG-44 in later levels because the STG-44 is more accurate, and does more damage. File:Sten_CoD_WaW_DS.jpg|The DS version of the Sten File:Sten_Iron_CoD_WaW_DS.jpg|Iron sights Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts In Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts, the Sten is the submachine gun of choice for the British campaign. It is similar to past versions of the Sten in the series, and appears as a British weapon alongside the Lee-Enfield. Trivia * In Call of Duty 3, the in-game info claims that the Sten can use captured MP-40 ammunition, while this was possible in real life, it is not possible in any of the games. * The Sten was originally stated to be in World at War, but was dropped before the game was shipped. Its icon for the weapon selection menu and HUD icon are still in the game's files. * The Sten has a''' '''resemblance of the Type 100 in World at War. Image:Steniwi.png|The Sten's weapon selection menu icon in WaW. Image:hud_sten.png|The Sten's HUD icon in WaW. Category:Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Dummied Out